With the rapid development in communications technology, mobile computing devices have become an integral part of many people's lives given the portability and the growing number of applications available on mobile devices. Today, individuals can perform a wide range of functions via mobile devices such as music and video playback. However, there is an ever-increasing desire to provide other means of managing and providing access to media content.